


Trying Too Hard

by DexVantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Gamzee is in the mental hospital, Hospitalization, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Karkat is in the mental hospital, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Harm, Somewhat sadstuck, Sorry for the short chapters, Spades Slick is Karkat's dad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexVantas/pseuds/DexVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out from when Karkat attempts suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, so this will be pretty depressing for the first few chapters, so sorry in advance. ♥
> 
> Ps.: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school work's a bitch. I'll update ASAP. ♥

Karkat storms in through the front door, loudly slamming it behind him. 

"Karkat, is that you?" His mother calls out from the kitchen, but he just ignores her, going straight for the staircase instead. His older brother, Kankri, stops him at the stairs and asks, "Are you okay? You seem more agitated than usual. Did something happen at school again?"

Karkat just lets out an irritated sigh and shoves his brother out of his way, muttering "piss off" as he heads towards his room. 

Once he's inside, he locks his door and walks up to his dresser. He opens the top drawer and scrambles around a bit before finding what he was looking for. 

He sits on his bed and pulls up the sleeves to his grey hoodie, revealing cuts and scars all over his pale skin. The skin he resents so much, the skin that causes him to stand out so much, pale like a ghost. 

He brings the small, shining object to his skin and pierces it, sighing in relief as he feels the stress of the day slowly fade out. He drags the blade across his skin repeatedly, welcoming the numbness that comes with each slice. He closes his eyes and begins cutting deeper, allowing himself to get lost in the overwhelming sensation. He can already feel the stream of blood pouring from his wound, the warm stickiness contrasting against the cool of his skin. 

Karkat can't tell how much time has passed since he began, all he can tell is that the thoughts and emotions he felt prior have been completely numbed out. He feels himself slowly slipping away from consciousness and as he falls face-first to the ground he thinks to himself, _This is the end._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His name is Karkat Vantas, he is 15 years old, and this is the end, and the beginning, of his life.


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat wakes up from his flashback of when he tried to kill himself and is in the mental hospital.

Karkat wakes up with a jump, the loud scream piercing his ears. It seems like his roommate, Gamzee, is having another one of his nightmares. It's a matter of moments before the workers are rushing into their room and trying to calm Gamzee down. Karkat just curls up in the corner on his bed and watches as they bind Gamzee up and drag him out of the room, leaving Karkat alone in silence.

It's been almost four years since Karkat's been in this mental hospital and he still dreams about that incident almost every night. It hasn't been the most pleasant years of his life, but it definitely hasn't been his worse either. He started out in complete confinement by himself for the first year and a half, but after so long of good behavior he was assigned to a normal room, and even a roommate. That's when he met Gamzee. Gamzee and him instantly clicked, he was his best friend in the place. In fact, Gamzee was Karkat's only friend here. But Gamzee has a severe case of bipolar disorder and is highly medicated. Gamzee almost murdered a worker when he first got here so he was also put in confinement, but the medication calmed him down a lot so after a while they let him share a room with someone. 

One of the assistants comes into Karkat's room and informs him it's 7am, time to get up, but he's already up. He goes to the sink and brushes his hair and teeth, silently judging his own reflection. After, he dresses his bed and goes to the dining hall for breakfast. The food here isn't as bad as he would think, it's actually pretty good, but Karkat doesn't like to eat often so most of the time he'll just mess around with his food for a bit or give it to Gamzee when no one's looking. But since Gamzee isn't here he decides to just eat a little bit and throw the rest away. 

Around 8:30am Karkat is taken to the community group, one of the sessions that bores him out of his mind. 

9:10am comes and he's taken to see his Therapist, Dr. Lalonde. They discuss everything that's happened the past week and about Karkat's flashback, for the billionth time. 

Time passes and it's finally 9:30pm. He goes into the common room and looks around for something to do. He doesn't see anything that sparks his interest, so instead he sits at a table a decides to draw. The pencils don't have erasers because they're scared someone could choke on it and all the lead is dull. An assistant watches Karkat carefully while he draws to make sure he doesn't try to stab anyone, because apparently it's happened before on multiple occasions. This is the only time Karkat doesn't feel 100% trapped, but it feels a little lonely without Gamzee with him. Everyone else is happily conversing with one another while he just sits and draws by himself.

The day goes on in it's usual routine Karkat's become accustomed to, and before he knows it it's already 11:00pm; Which means lights-out. Gamzee's back in the room and is already asleep, but Karkat can't seem to rest just yet, despite the sleeping pills he was given, so he stares at the ceiling and begins to wonder when he'll ever get out.


	3. Release Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Karkat's 19th Birthday and he's finally getting released from the mental hospital.

There's a loud knock on the door as one of the workers say, "It's time to get up." 

_7am already?_ Karkat thinks to himself. He doesn't even remember falling asleep, but he shakes that from his mind and prepares for his daily routine. 

At breakfast one of the workers come up to Karkat and puts a cupcake on his tray and sings the Happy Birthday song to him. He'd almost forgotten that today was his 19th birthday. Gamzee honks and claps, smiling at him. "Happy Birthday motherfucker." Gamzee says, earning him a scolding from a worker who heard him. Cussing is frowned upon here.

Just as Karkat was about to leave the dining hall, a worker stopped him and told him to come with her. His father was here and is finally taking him home. 

Karkat was estactic about finally leaving and Gamzee, who was standing by him, signaled a thumbs up to him before leaving to go to the community group. 

_Finally,_ he thought, _it's time to get out._ He can finally see his family again. Before, the thought of being near his family repulsed him, now he realizes that he'd longed for it since being away.

Sure enough when he went to the front desk his dad was there. His dad looks as stern as ever, something Karkat guesses will never change. 

"Dad..." Karkat says, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Karkat." His dad says flatly.

Karkat walks up to him and hugs him, he was almost surprised when his father hugged back.

"Let's go home." His dad says. 

Karkat just nods and begins to cry.

He's finally free.


	4. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's finally released from the mental hospital, but what he's coming back to isn't what he'd expect at all.

The car ride is silent, Karkat almost feels like he should say something, but he doesn't. He just sits quietly and watches the scenery around. He'd almost forgotten what the outside world looked like. 

When they pulled into a strange looking apartment Karkat questioned his dad.

"Where are we? Did you guys move?" He asks.

"No." His dad replies, getting out of the car.

Karkat gets out too and eyes the apartment. His dad opens the trunk of the car and starts unloading it, Karkat gives him a strange look but helps out, bringing the cargo to a room near the top floor.

"Dad-" Karkat begins, but is interrupted by a hard hand slapping across his face.

Karkat looks at his dad, horror on his face.

"YOU are not my son! You're nothing but worthless garbage! You're a sick, ungrateful, little shit who deserves to be locked up! You're lucky I'm even letting you live in this shit hole! If it weren't for your mother you'd be living on the streets! If you step one foot on our property I'll report you to the police for invasion of private property!" His dad spats at him before throwing a suitcase at him and walking away.

Karkat just stands there, afraid to speak or move. His dad basically just disowned him, abandoned him like it was nothing. 

Karkat curls in on himself and begins to sob, unsure of what else to do.

Now what is he supposed to do? 

Where can he turn to?

He doesn't have anyone anymore.

He's all alone.

This isn't at all what he had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the twist, I can't let Karkat be happy just yet.


	5. Meeting A Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat sets up his apartment and decides to set out to find a job, but is stopped by a particular pretty boy.

It's been at least an hour already since his dad dumped him here at this shitty apartment and Karkat can't seem to get his father's words out of his mind. His father was right, he _is_ worthless garbage.

Completely worthless.

That's why he tried to kill himself in the first place, but look where it got him now.

He looks at the suitcases. _At least I have this much,_ he thinks.

Karkat gets up and looks inside one of the suitcases.

It's clothes, but they're a little baggy. _Did they buy these?_ He wonders. Maybe they thought he'd be taller when he got out. 

He closes the suitcase and looks around the rooms. The living room has a couch, a coffee table, a DVD player, and a TV in it. The kitchen has a fridge (an empty one might he add), cabinets, and a stove/oven. The only bedroom has all of his stuff from his old room in it, some of the things seem to be banged up a bit, though. The bathroom has a functioning toilet, bath/shower, and sink. 

At least they had the decency to put him in an apartment with all this stuff, but his father's words still echoed his mind. _"If it weren't for your mother you'd be living on the streets!"_

And then it hits him again.

He'll never be allowed to see his mom again, or his brother, if he's even living there still. By now his brother is 21.

 _Dammit._ He thinks.

He takes his time unpacking his cargo and rearranging some of his furniture. By the time he's done it's almost 2pm.

Karkat's stomach growls and he begins to regret not eating his breakfast. How was he supposed to get food without any money? He's never had a job before. Could he even work? He doesn't know any of the areas around here, even if he did he couldn't drive around. He doesn't have a car, let alone a license.

 _This sucks ass,_ he thinks, _how am I supposed to get a job? I'm completely inexperienced to the outside world._

He grunts and looks through his clothes for something to wear. He throws on a baggy, black hoodie and a pair of grey jeans. It's not the most fashionable choice, but at least it's comfy.

Just as Karkat's about to leave his apartment he sees a key, with what he guesses is his room number engraved in it, hanging on the coat rack by the door. He grabs it and shoves it in his pocket, locking the door behind him. 

He begins walking down the stairs when he's stopped by a blonde-haired boy wearing shades. The boy's leaning with his back against the railing and one of his feet on the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Karkat asks, irritated.

"Just chilling." The boy says.

"The name's Dave. Dave Strider." The boy says.

"Good for you." Karkat says, trying to walk past him.

"Harsh. You don't have to be so cold to a bro."

Karkat rolls his eyes, "We aren't 'bros,' I don't even know you. Now get out of my way, you're being a pain in the ass."

"Damn. Fine. Just trying to be friendly." Dave says, throwing his arms up defensively and moving to the side, letting Karkat go past.

"Friendly isn't pestering someone you've just met." Karkat grumbles, continuing down the stairs. 

_Dumbass._

He shakes his head and walks out of the apartments. 

Time to find a job.


	6. You Smell Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat goes job hunting and strikes luck at a family owned bakery, but the store owner is a little strange.

Karkat wanders around the town, stopping by at any store he sees with a "Now Hiring" sign and picking up an application.

He stops at a small, family-owned bakery. _Pyrope's Pastries?_

He walks through the doors of the shop and walks up to the counter. No one's there.

"Hello?" He says cautiously. "I saw your hiring sign on the door and would like to apply for the position of employment."

He hears a crash from the back room. Moments later a girl with shoulder-length, brownish-red hair bursts through the door and rushes up to the counter, leaning over it to smell Karkat.

"You smell delicious." The girl says, flicking her tounge out of her mouth to lick her lips, her voice raspy like nails on a chalkboard.

Karkat takes a step back, startled by the sudden intrusion of space.

"Uh. Thanks?" He says, unsure of whether this is a good idea or not.

"So what did you want?" The girl gets down from the counter and uses her cane as an elbow rest, readjusting her red tinted, pointy shades.

"Well, I saw the sign on your door and was wondering if-"

"Oh! That sign!" She interrupts, "You want it, you're hired."

"Wait. Really? I don't even have to fill in an application? No interviews?" He asks, confused.

"Nope. We're really shorthanded here and you smell good. Like cherries. I like cherries. I just need your name, age and number." She smiles, her teeth somewhat pointed.

"Oh. Okay. I'm Karkat Vantas, I'm 19 years old. I don't have a phone, though."

"That's unusual." She says, "Nevertheless, I'm Terezi Pyrope, I'm also 19. My older sister, Latula, and I run this shop. It's hard to manage sometimes, especially with me being blind and all; but now that you work here hopefully things will be a little less chaotic."

"When do I start?" He asks.

"Come in tomorrow by 10am and I'll get you started. Don't be late or you'll have hell to pay." She says casually with a smile.

"Got it." Karkat says, feeling slightly unnerved.

_At least I have a job now._


	7. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's up to no good and Karkat just so happens to be the victim of his shenanigans.

Karkat walks back to the apartment complex and goes up the stairs to his room. When he reaches in his back pocket he feels his heart sink for a moment. 

_Where's my key?_

Panic begins to set in as he searches through all his pockets.

"FUCK!" He shouts in frustration.

He must've lost it while he was out. Karkat leans his back against the door and slides to the floor.

_I knew this luck was too good to be true._

He leans his head back against the door and sighs. 

A few moments later a piece of paper falls from one of the floors above and lands by his feet. Karkat's curiosity gets the best of him and he picks it up. It was a note to him.

"Yo. You want your room key? Come and get it. I'm on the roof."

Karkat's face turns red, he should've guessed it was that asshole from earlier.

He gets up and runs up the two flights of stairs, kicking open the door to the roof. 

There he was.

Dave.

Standing there, tossing Karkat's room key up and down in his hand.

"Alright asshole! Very funny! Now give me back my room key!" Karkat says aggressively, somewhat out of breath from the running.

"You mean this key? Not a chance. You gotta catch me or you can kiss your room key goodbye." Dave says with a smirk.

"I don't have times for your fuckery, now give it back or else!" Karkat warns.

"Or else _what_?"

Karkat lets out a loud, irritated noise and charges at Dave. This guy is seriously pissing him off. 

"That's more like it." Dave says, flash stepping away as soon as Karkat's about to hit him.

Karkat pauses and looks around, confused and even more irritated now.

"Where the fuck did you go, Strider!?"

Dave chuckles from behind Karkat and kicks him in the back.

Karkat turns around and grabs Dave by his shirt collar.

"Alright you little fuckwit! You better give me back my key before I kick your ass!" 

"No way, this is way too fun." Dave says in a cocky tone.

"You asked for it!" 

Karkat punches Dave square in the face and cracks his shades. 

Just as he's about to go in for another punch someone grabs his arm.

Karkat looks back and some buff guy with pointy shades and a black cap is holding onto him, shaking his head.

"That's enough you two." The man says.

Dave looks to the side, shame on his face. "Yes, Bro."

Karkat lets go of Dave's shirt collar and Dave stands up straight, patting the dirt off him.

Dave turns to Karkat, "Good fight, but next time try to avoid breaking the shades." He says before tossing Karkat the key and walking off with his Bro. 

Karkat just stands there for a moment. _He said next time. Does that mean he wants to fight again?_

He stares at the key in his hand. He can get back in his room now.

He goes back inside and down the stairs. When he gets to his room he uses the key to make sure it's the right one.

_Click_

It works.

He walks inside, closing the door behind him, and collapses on the couch. 

_Today was exhausting. Who knew the real world could be such a pain in the ass?_

It's only a matter of minutes before Karkat dozes off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm bad at writing fight scenes.


	8. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat cleans himself up and gets cozied up in his new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while and, also, for the boring chapter. I promise things will be more interesting in the next chapter. ♥

By the time Karkat wakes up it's almost 9pm. The entire house is pitch black and even though he slept for about four hours he still feels exhausted.

He sits up on the couch and stretches, grimacing at the now fully formed bruise on his back from where Dave kicked him earlier.

_Damn that fuckwit._

He gets up off the couch and walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

His hair is even messier than usual, also dirtier. 

_It's about time I took a shower._

He strips himself and throws his dirty clothes in a pile by the door, stepping into the shower. The water runs ice cold for a moment, causing goose bumps to arise on his skin, before finally heating up to a moderately warm temperature.

He soaks his hair before reaching for the shampoo bottle, grunting in irritation when he sees the pink Suave bottles.

_I guess girly shampoo is better than no shampoo._

Karkat takes his time cleaning himself up, relaxing a bit before finally stepping out.

He looks around the bathroom to find a towel, finding one under the sink's cabinet. 

He towel dries his hair a little before wrapping the towel around his waist, exiting the bathroom to go to his bedroom.

He flips on the switch to his room and goes through his drawers for something to wear.

He decides since he lives alone now, it doesn't matter what he wears, so he just throws on a pair of grey boxers with a red crab pattern design.

He goes back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and put his towel away. After doing so he stares in the mirror.

Karkat's always been pretty short and scrawny. Something he always hated about himself. His white hair sticking out messily, his red eyes standing out in contrast to his pale skin. Light circles under his eyes from sleepless nights in the hospital. 

He isn't bad looking, not in the least bit, but his low self esteem always makes him think otherwise.

He turns out the bathroom light and closes the door, walking out into the living room. 

He turns on the lights in there and flips on the TV, settling himself on the couch.

_Might as well enjoy some TV, maybe they even came out with some new rom-coms,_

Karkat shakes his head at his own thoughts. Of course they've come out with new rom-coms, it's been four years since he's actually seen any.

He flips through the channels before finally finding a movie to settle on. He watches a few movies before falling asleep again.


	9. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets a surprise visit from someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm bad at keeping up with things. Whoops.  
> This time I'll seriously try to post a new chapter every few days.

Karkat's woken by the sound of someone pounding on his door.

He groans and shifts a bit, slowly opening his eyes.

"Karkat?" The voice from the other side of the door calls to him.

He closes his eyes again, drifting off once more.

_Bang bang bang_

"Fuck! Okay!" Karkat shouts as he forces himself to get up.

"Karkat!" The voice calls again.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP! I'M COMING!"

He opens the door, only to be smothered.

"Oh, Karkat. I've missed you so much!"

"Huh?" Karkat looks up at the man hugging him with a deathly grip.

His eyes widen. "KANKRI?!"

Kankri was here. Holding onto him. 

_Is this a dream?_ He asks himself.

"How have you been, brother? Have you been sleeping and eating well? I heard what father did to you and I must say that it was entirely in the wrong for him to-"

Karkat cuts him off. 

"Woah, woah. Slow down, and let go while you're at it."

Kankri lets go of Karkat and Karkat invites him to sit with him in the living room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How've you been? Sorry I hadn't come sooner, I was busy with some things." Kankri says.

"It's fine. You don't need to check up on me, I'm not a kid, you know." Karkat crosses his arms over his chest defensively.

"Oh, but you are." Kankri ruffles Karkat's hair.

Karkat swats Kankri's hand away.

"Stop that!" He pouts.

Kankri laughs, but soon his demeanor changes to something more serious.

"A lot has happened since you were hospitalized."

"Like what?" Karkat tilts his head in slight confusion.

"Mom and Dad divorced."

Karkat was shocked and unsure of what to say. The thought of his parents divorcing seemed almost absurd.

"What- why?"

"Well, after you were gone they started arguing a lot and Dad started drinking. Mom couldn't take it anymore so she left him."

"Oh." That was all Karkat could say. He felt guilt come over him. 

Was he the reason they divorced?

Kankri took notice to the sudden depression that clouded the air around him.

"It's not your fault."

"...."

"They always had their problems, Karkat. You probably didn't notice them because you were younger." 

"But I sure as hell didn't help any. All I did was cause trouble and put stress on them,"

Kankri grew silent. For the first time he didn't know what to say.

Karkat pulled his knees up to his chest, laying his head down on his knees.

"All I ever do is fuck up things for everyone else and cause everyone around me problems."

"That's not true, Karkat, and you know it!"

Karkat snaps his head up. He wasn't used to Kankri shouting like that.

"You know as well as I do that Dad's always been an asshole. They just didn't click with each other so they divorced. It had nothing to do with you causing them problems. They put you there to get help because they love you, even if Dad doesn't know how to express it. And I love you, too. You're my little brother. You don't cause trouble to everyone, you're just letting yourself believe that because things have been really tough lately."

Karkat feels tears prickle his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Kankri says again in a gentler voice.

Karkat start sobbing and Kankri pulls him into his lap, patting his back.

"There, there." Kankri hushes him.

Karkat allows himself to be held, and just cries into his brothers' shoulder. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later Karkat sits up, rubbing his swollen, red eyes.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know, I know." 

They both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to throw in something kinda heartwarming.


	10. The Blind Girl Who Could "See"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a little Karkat and Terezi interactions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support guys! I know it's been a while since I posted (a long while), but I'm finally at a point where I'll be able to post more often. Working and going to school has been taking up most of my time, but I finally have a set schedule so now I know when I have time to post, It may only be a few times a week, but it's better thank what I've done as of late. I have big plans for this and hopefully towards the end of this I'll be making a comic based on it, so keep an eye out for the link in later chapters.  
> Again, thanks for your support. I wouldn't be making this without people like you all. ♥~(●´ω｀●)

Kankri gets up from the couch and informs his brother that it's about time for him to take his leave, but before he leaves, he insists Karkat comes to his car.

"I don't want to go to your car, you'll probably force me to go to some weird ass urban store again," Karkat says with a sullen expression.

"That was only once, Karkat. Don't act like a child and just come with me, I have something of great importance I must give you." Kankri insists, trying to hurry Karkat out the door in front of him.

"Fine, but I swear to fucking god, if you're trying to pull one of your 'this will better you' schemes, I will throw the biggest shit fit the world will ever have the displeasure to witness." Karkat scowls as he makes his way down the stairway.

"Language. brother. What did mother say about using such foul-"

"Grooooooan" Karkat cuts him off, "Do you always have to be such a fucking nag?"

Kankri opens his mouth to speak, but decides to close it instead. 

When they get to the car, Kankri pops open the trunk of his car and reveals a bunch of basic supplies.

"I had a feeling you'd be in need of some of these things. What I have here is a decent amount of clothes, my old ones to be specific, some utensils and dishes, some healthy snacks, bottled water, and phone with one month worth of cellular data on it, by the times it's used up you'll hopefully have a job to pay for the months following or until you can afford a better model-"

"SHIIIIIIT!" Karkat interrupts once again. "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

Kankri looks at his watch, "It's 9:47"

"I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING LATE FOR WORK! I'M SUPPOSED TO GO IN AT 10! I'M GOING TO BE KILLED!" Karkat panics and races up the stairs, Kankri following behind.

Karkat attempts to change in a hurry, only to trip over his own cluster fuck of a clothes pile. He changes into a white tee-shirt and black pants, brushes his teeth and hair simultaneously, and rushes towards the door.

"Do you need me to give you a ride to work?" Kankri offers, looking at the time again.

9:56

"Please!" Karkat almost pleads.

Karkat grabs his key, locking the door behind him, and rushes to Kankri's car. Once they both get into the car, Karkat directs him to the quaint pastry shop. 

"This is it!" Karkat exclaims, pointing to the store that reads _Pyrope's Pastries_.

10:00

Karkat gives Kankri his thanks and rushes into the store.

10:01

"You're late!" The scratchy voice exclaims from behind the counter.

It's Terezi Pyrope, the co-shop owner.

"Only by a minute!" Karkat explains. "My brother came to visit and-"

"No excuses! A minute late is still late! I warned you about the consequence of being late." Terezi pauses and cackles. "Now it's time for you to pay!"

She disappears into the back room for a moment, then comes out shortly with a mascot costume.

"As punishment, you'll have to wear our mascot's costume today!" She continues cackling.

Karkat stares at the white and pink patterned cat costume.

"This is for a girl, you do realize that, right?" He points out.

"Oh, I know. I may be blind, but I can see all through my sense of smell." she continues, "I think it's cute and would look very cute on you. Especially the pink ruffled apron. I personally designed that part."

Karkat contorts his face in displeasure as Terezi forces the costume in his hands. It's only day one, and Karkat's beginning to rethink his decision of taking the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update once I get home tomorrow.


End file.
